The Pretty Committee: Never or Forever?
by xsweetheartx17
Summary: Claire has a lot on her mind, and one tough decision to make. Massie, is making decisions only with Claire, and not with the rest of the group. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen are wondering what the hell is going on. Will the Pretty Committee end here, or go o


THE BLOCK ESTATE

THE LYONSE'S GUEST HOUSE

Friday, April 11th

11:47 pm

Claire Lyons was pacing back and forth across her room. The same question had been going on in her head for almost a week now, but it felt like thirty years instead. Her whole life depended on this one question, _"should i move to Cali and become rich and famous? Or stay here and continue living my life as it is?"_

For Claire it was an intense situation. Claire continued to think….

"_If I move to Cali, I'll be rich and famous; everyone will think I'm pretty instead of average. I won't have to live in Massie's guesthouse anymore. But that'll mean leaving Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen; I won't be able to go to Massie's sleepovers anymore. I won't have any Real Best Friends; I'll only have Movie Best Friends. But I love the weather so much! But I love wearing winter clothing, all those beautiful scarves, and cashmere sweaters! " _

There was one thing Claire was trying to avoid thinking about, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop worrying about that little thought that she loved so much. Claire just couldn't leave Cam like that, he really did like her, and she loved him so much, she couldn't bear to think about what would happen if she left!

"…_no I can't just leave Cam like that! It would kill him inside, and it would kill me too. But c'mon! If I leave to Cali, I'll be in charge; I'll have no one to push me around! And everyone will look up to me! ME!"_

Claire smiled at the thought of having no one to push her around. She decided to leave the rest of the thinking for tomorrow. She was mad tired, and she felt too much pressure, she was going to start breaking out soon! Claire put on her silky pajamas and got in bed. Tomorrow Massie was going to take Claire on a private shopping spree, it was a "back to school" kind of shopping spree, so when they got back to OCD they would be back in style (as usual) and no one would think that they were slipping. The only problem is ….is she going back to OCD?

BLOCK ESTATE

DRIVEWAY

Saturday, April 12th

11:16 am

"Kuh-laire, what took you so long?" Massie said eyeing her.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my…" What could Claire make up, so that Massie would believe her and understand? "…make up."

"You couldn't find you _make up_?"

"Yeah, I mean what you expect me to use my mom's make up or something?"

"Of course not! It would be like an eight year old playing dress up if you borrow you mom's make up!"

"Exactly! And I mean you can't expect a member of the Pretty Committee to go somewhere, especially the mall, without make up, right?"

"Of course, Kuh-laire, you are _the _prefect alpha." Massie said as she walked towards Claire to hug her.

"Well anyways, c'mon a whole day of shopping is waiting!"

"Girls, are we gonna stay here and hug each other all day, or are we actually going to go somewhere?" Isaac said.

"Sorry Isaac…"

"Yeah sorry." Claire said with a small smile.

"Ok, shopping lists out" said Massie, and the two girls took out their phones.

Massie took out her Palm Pilot, and Claire, her Sidekick 3.

"Ok, we def need to go to: Starbucks…"

"DUH!" Claire said with a giggle.

"Hmmm….where else should we go, Kuh-laire?"

"I'm voting a def on Sephora; I'm running out of eye liner, and mascara."

"That's a flabby idea! I need a new perfume. You know, Kuh-laire you should get one too!"

"Well, I do need a scent now, don't I?"

WESTCHESTER MALL

STARBUCKS

Saturday, April 12th

12:27 PM

"So I'm thinking, maybe we should focus on the customs of one certain place. I'm thinking of course the ever fabulicious Paris!"

"Ooh la la!" Claire giggled.

"Kuh-laire, you should focus on one place too."

"How about….London?"

"Oooh, not bad. " Massie had her thinking face on…"I love it! It's fabby!"

Claire smiled with relief, lately Massie and she had gotten really tight. Which was good news because she felt, well, powerful. And frankly, she loved it!

"A toast- to a new idea!" Massie said with a French accent

"A toast" Claire followed, right along with her British accent. "C'mon, Massie, don't you think we can walk, talk and drink fraps at the same time?"

"Of course, we are the Pretty Committee aren't we?"

"Alright then, let' go!"

"But Kuh-laire, where to first? Oh, where to first?"

"Who cares, let the stores guide us!"

The girls giggled as they ran off to see which stores they would find first.

* * *

a/n: This is my first fanfic, so please no flames! ;. 

The title of my fanfic was used for another story, which i stopped shortly, but it was **_NOT_** stolen from another writer or story.


End file.
